Love Calculator
by Cana-Puff
Summary: Just a little I'm-going-to-gag-on-all-the-fluff-in-this-fic romance between Haruka and Kantarou, due to a meddlesome demoness! And Muuchan. We all love Muuchan.


**Love Calculator**

"Hey, guys! Look at that!" Lord Sugino squeeled in his undignified manner.

"Look at... What?" Kantarou frowned, peering in the direction of Sugino's finger. They were at a festival and often it wasn't enough to say 'look' and point in a general direction.

"There! That booth!" Sugini waved his finger around to emphasise his point. "The one saying love calculator! We can see how compatible we are!" He dashed off and Muuchan hopped after him. Youko squeeled and hurried after the two and Kantarou followed, nonplussed.

Haruka meandered through the crowds to look at other stalls on the way, not really putting up much of an effort to get there. By the time he did, Sugino was already talking to the person behind the stall.

"So, we pay one fixed amount and calculate as many times as we want?"

"That's correct. 150 Yen, please."

"Deal!" Sugino threw down the money (Though people aren't sure how he got it when he doesn't work and doesn't need it), and picked up an odd device. It looked like a ouija board, with a few extra symbols. "Um, how do I...?"

"You spell out your name, then the name of the person you like. After that, you move it to this sign here," He indicated an equals sign, "And you'll have a percentage of how compatible you two are." Sugino snatched the board away and spelt out _Sugino_ and then _Muuchan_, then placed the letter indicator to the equals sign and a number appeared in the corner. As it did, Kantarou's bells jingled softly. Sugino blinked at the number.

_24%_. Kantarou heard his bells jingle again and frowned slightly. Perhaps they shouldn't be using the Love Calculator...

Sugino snivelled a little. Muuchan yelled until she had been given the board and spelt out _Muuchan_ then _Ichinomiya Kantarou_. Sugino gasped.

"I don't want to know!" He squeeled then the number popped up, in place of 24. _77%_. "NO! Not that worthless human! I don't want to even _consider_ you being with him as friends!" He snatched the board away. "And besides, isn't Onikui infatuated with him? So they should be together, not him and my prescious Muuchan!" Haruka coughed in surprise, Youko giggled and Kantarou smiled.

"Don't be silly! Haruka and I are just friends." Sugino ignored him and wrote out _Ichinomiya Kantarou_ and then _Haruka_. There was a slight pause and then the new number swam up. _94%_. Sugino burst out laughing.

"You see? They belong together!"

"Yeah, but... It doesn't mean we _like_ each other, right Haruka?" Kantarou peered up at Haruka with adorable, red eyes.

"...Yeah. Sugino, you did what you wanted, so let's go. I'm thirsty," He spun on his heal and marched in the direction of a drinks stall.

"He seems mad. I'll go with him to make sure he has company!" And Kantarou dashed off after the apparently irate Demon-eater.

- - - - - - -

"Kantarou, why did you follow me?" Frowned Haruka. After catching up to Haruka, Kantarou had bought them both drinks and settled on a bench not far from the festival.

"Oh, I don't know..." Kantarou mumbled, swilling his drink, "Perhaps I just don't want to see you upset."

Haruka nodded. "I understand."

"I-In any case! That 'Love Calculator', whenever I got near it, my bracelet bells chimed. Do you think that there was a demon in it?"

"Yes, that makes sense, but I wouldn't worry about it. Your scar's still ok, right?"

"Yeah. I suppose it is. Um, Haruka?"

"...Yes?" Kantarou bit his lip.

"Did you storm off because of something I said?" His eyes shined, tears waiting for the right words to take as their cue and start falling.

"Yes." There they were. Two tiny tears climbed out of Kantarou's red eyes and made an escape route across his cheeks.

"I... I'm sorry, Haruka. What did you _want_ me to say?"

"Hey..." Haruka murmured, looking uncomfortable, "You're supposed to be the master, not me." He brushed away the tears, effectively cutting off their brave attempt at falling to the ground, and pulled Kantarou into a hug. Kantarou snivelled a bit and leant into the embrace. Haruka bit his lip, one question bouncing around his brain, slamming against his skull as it went.

_Should I?_ This went on for a few minutes until he set his face into one of determination and it was replaced with _I should_! That decided, Haruka jerked Kantarou's face up, rather roughly (Hey, he's new to this, leave him alone!), and pushed his lips onto Kantarou's before he could stop himself. Kantarou squeeked into his mouth and for long seconds, they didn't move. When Haruka pulled back, he had his apology ready to prance off his tongue, but Kantarou put a hand up, a blush dusted across his cheeks and nose.

"Haruka, kiss me again. That's an _order_!" He smiled. Haruka supposed that, even if his name hadn't been brought into it, he wouldn't hesitate, and complied.

- - - - - - -

Back with the - empty - Love Calculator stall, a demoness high fived the stall owner, both looking at the new couple.

"Humans are so blind..." The demoness murmured. "So, who is your next target?" The other pointed at another couple. "Oh, them. They don't interest me as much as that Ichinomiya and Haruka."

"Mmhmm, and thank you to Muuchan for bringing them to us!" The owner patted the Monster's shiny, green head. A voice in the distance grew louder until Lord Sugino came to a stop infront of the stall.

"MUUCHAAAN! You... were in on this?"

"Muu..." Replied Muuchan.

"Oh..." Sugino glanced over at the couple which had been staring lovingly into each other's eyes for the past five minutes, and smiled. "Well done, Muuchan. Let's get you some juicy worms!"

**A/N I am DROWNING in my own sick because this was so fluffy it made me wanna puke! T-T But, hey. Whatever. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
